1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to postage meters and more specifically it relates to a disposable postage stamp marker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous postage meters have been provided in prior art that are machines used in bulk mailing to print the correct amount of postage on each piece of mail. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.